The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lily plant, commercially known as Oriental Hybrid Lily, botanically known as Lilium L., and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunny Borneo’.
The new Oriental Hybrid Lily plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Wieringerwerf, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact and dense potted Oriental Hybrid Lily plants with large flowers, attractive flower coloration and good postproduction longevity.
The new Oriental Hybrid Lily plant originated from a cross-pollination in 1998 of a proprietary selection of Lilium L. identified as code number OX-1086, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Lilium L. identified as code number OX-905, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Oriental Hybrid Lily plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the resultant progeny of the cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Wieringerwerf, The Netherlands in July, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Oriental Hybrid Lily plant by bulb scales in a controlled greenhouse environment in Wieringerwerf, The Netherlands since November, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Oriental Hybrid Lily plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.